Wicked: 100 drabbles
by RavenChristina
Summary: Wicked100 drabbles featuring Gelphie, FiyeroOC, OC and much more! Book and musical verse. Chapters 28, 29 and 30 are up!
1. Notes01

_Notes: Yeah, these are (or will be) 100 Wicked drabbles. In these I put my own character Duko who is of noble birth and has purple spirals tattooed on his face and neck. He later becomes a doctor, and he has a thing for-- well, you'll see._

----------------------

01. "Well Then"

-------

"So, how did you end up here?"

Duko looked over at Fiyero and wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean by that?"

Fiyero shrugged and replied, "Scholarship, family, forced to, wanted to…?"

"Oh." Duko sighed and rolled over, gazing lazily up at the clouds. Out of the corner of his eye he attempted to count his friends blue diamonds, lost count and finally said, "My father. He wanted me to study medicine here."

Fiyero nodded and watched as the purple spirals tattooed on his friend's forehead crinkled. He sensed a "but" coming and simply asked, "And?"

Duko smiled slowly, and whispered in a quiet voice, "I want to be a writer."

-----------------------

3/19/2006 4:59 PM


	2. 02

02. Scent

-------

Years later, when she was alone, Glinda would remember the smell of the oil she used to clean herself with. It was coconut, light and sweet that seemed so exotic with her lime-green skin.

She would remember the smell of the sheets covered in her own scent mingled with hers the first night they made love. Heady and strong, it made her swoon into those strong arms.

She would always remember the scent of her raven-black hair, delicate and lingering.

And it was those smells that haunted her dreams, and made her wake sweaty and breathless.

_Breathe._

------------

3/19/2006 5:12 PM


	3. 03

03. Tattoos

-----------

Elphaba was always fascinated by Duko and Fiyero's tattoos. For some odd reason they were more riotous in color than her own skin.

Duko's purple swirls swung around his cheeks, down his neck, up his nose and round his eyes before stopping. They were something exotic, and she often found herself studying them.

Fiyero's blue diamonds seemed to sparkle in different colors of blue with his emotions. When he was sad they were electric blue; when he was happy they were sky blue.

She always wondered that if she tattooed herself, maybe people would think she was as fascinating as they were. Maybe they all wouldn't stare.

But she decided it would be too much money, and it wasn't worth it.

Even then though, she would look at herself in the mirror and imagine silver whirls on her cheeks, and silver diamonds on her arms…

Tattoos were overrated.

------------------

3/19/2006 5:48 PM


	4. 04

04. If I could walk

-----------

A list of things to do if I could walk by Nessarose Thropp

1. Skip (like Boq does when he sees Galinda)

2. Run (as fast as Duko does when he and Fiyero play ball)

3. Climb a tree (like Shell does when he and Papa visit)

4. Wiggle my toes (Galinda does that when she paints her toenails)

5. Dance (the way Elphaba does when she thinks no one is watching, whirling about in the gardens, humming a tune Mama used to sing)

6. Live

-------------------

3/19/2006 6:00 PM


	5. 05

05. Him

----------

Duko would always remember the one instant he caught him staring at him.

It was in class, and to his surprise he looked over and saw him looking at him. He didn't really know how to react, because he was looking at him with such longing that it frightened him.

Then he realized that Duko had seen him, and he turned away, blushing. Somehow, Duko had always known that he had liked him, maybe even loved him.

Later on, when he had cornered him about it, he avoided the question and ducked away, mumbling something about seeing him tonight.

Fiyero had loved him…

And he had loved Fiyero.

----------------

3/19/2006


	6. 06

06. Three of us all at once

-------------

No one really knew how it had transpired, but at the moment neither really cared.

Duko pinned Glinda to the wall, kissing her hard. He was all angles and corners, bony and sharp as he seemed to dig into her skin.

Elphaba closed the door behind them and turned, watching for a moment as her friends kissed rather violently.

She strode forward and pulled Duko away, pouncing on Glinda herself, her form softer and more fitting against the blondes'. She became distracted though when Duko's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips began to suck hungrily at her neck. She pulled away from Glinda and whimpered softly, her head rolling back onto her shoulders.

Glinda's hands reached up and began to unbutton the dress, her hands in-avertedly brushing up against Duko's chest.

Duko smirked and reached around to help Glinda, still kissing the graceful neck in front of him. In a matter of moments the turn pf events had switched about, and he found himself under the girl's ministrations, his shirt ripped off and thrown onto the floor join Elphaba's dress and Glinda's skirt.

The green-skinned girl bit his neck, and then moved her tongue over the mark as Glinda made short work of his trousers. Almost in unison Duko sat up, and he and Elphaba turned to Glinda and helped her take off the rest of her clothes.

Minutes (maybe hours) later green skin mingled with pale and purple-tattooed as the bed creaked and rocked against the wall. Everything was a whirling and swirling mass of hair (black, blonde and brown), lips, teeth, tongues and limbs. No one knew where one person ended and the other started.

And none cared.

-------------

3/19/2006 6:24 PM


	7. 07

_I don't own the song._

07. "Sing to me the song of the stars…"

----------

"Elphie?"

"Yes love?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Glinda…"

"Please?" kiss

"Mmm… I don't know… I might need a little more convincing…"

Giggle "Elphaba," smack "cut that out!'

"You weren't complaining earlier… ouch! All right then, I won't sing."

"Elphie… please?"

Sigh "oh… all right."

"So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now

You're my only hope…"

"Elphie that was beautiful!" kiss

"Heh… thought you'd like it."

"Shall I show you how much?"

"That'd be nice…"

----------

3/19/2006 6:44 PM


	8. 08

08. Lunchtime

---------

Boq always liked lunchtime. It was the time when all of them could just talk about whatever they wanted and not worry too much about their lives. It was at lunchtime that sometimes they shared some of their deeper secrets.

Glinda and Elphaba would always come first. They'd be talking about the class that they had just come from, or maybe just be quiet, holding hands discreetly as they could manage.

Then it would be him, and then a few minutes later it would be Nessarose. Duko and Fiyero would join them, and maybe Avaric or Crope or Tibbet would join them too.

When Boq wanted to remember better times, he would think about lunchtime at Shiz, sitting under the giant oak tree and just…

Being.

------------

3/19/2006 7:05 PM


	9. 09

09. "I hope you're happy… my friend."

--------------

"I hope you're happy in the end

I hope you're happy

My friend…"

Elphaba turned and went towards the window. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, and she turned back around.

Glinda stood there, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. "Oh Elphie, I…"

"Y-yes?" Elphaba breathed out, her heart pounding in her ears. She was sure that it was going to burst out of her chest as she looked in the eyes that she loved.

"Elphie, I… I… oh, by Lurline, fuck it!"

Before Elphaba could react (seeing as she'd never heard Glinda swear before) a hand grabbed her head and pulled her lips down into a kiss. Sweet Ozma!

She wrapped her arms around the slim girl in front of her and drew her nearer. The kiss deepened, and Elphaba had half-a-mind to stay with Glinda. But she knew she had to leave. She pulled away and smiled slowly. "Glinda… I won't ever forget you. I love you too."

And Glinda watched as the love of her life flew out the window…

Defying gravity… without her.

-------------

3/19/2006 7:32 PM


	10. 10

10. "A writer?"

----------

"Do you remember Duko?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba looked up from his chest into his eyes. "Yes… why do you ask?"

Fiyero shrugged and ran his hand through her blue-black hair. "No reason. I was just thinking about him the other day."

"You two were close." Elphaba said to him.

He nodded. "Like brothers," though Elphaba knew he was lying. He smiled, "did you know he didn't want to study medicine?"

"Really? What did he want to do?"

The Winkie prince smiled wider and replied, "A writer."

Elphaba sat up and looked at him, "A writer?"

He nodded, and Elphaba smiled, "I thought so."

It was later that she found the wornpaper in his cloak pocket, on it scribbled in Duko's handwriting a poem, signed "to my friend Fiyero, Duko."

He loved him.

------------------

3/19/2006 7:43 PM


	11. 11

11. I didn't love him

------

I didn't love him.

When I say that, it doesn't mean that I didn't love him at all. I did, in my own way. But not like I loved her, or the way he loved Duko.

In school, I loved her. I still do, so much. But it wasn't meant to be.

When I saw Fiyero again, I was so lonely that I took the comfort he offered me. And like I said, I did love him in my own way… just not the way I loved her.

I know more than once he wished it was Duko, not me that he was making love to. I knew he loved me in his own way, but it wasn't they way he loved Duko.

I mourned for him, and I still do.

But…

I didn't love him.

----------------

3/19/2006 8:02 PM


	12. 12

12. "You're… you're a what!"

-------

"You're a what!"

Glinda winced as Boq asked again, his eyes wide. Oh Oz, this was going a lot worse than she thought it would.

Elphaba sighed, exasperated as Nessarose, Boq, Fiyero and Duko stared at the both of them. "Look, do I have to spell it out for you? Glinda. And. I. are. A. couple. Ok?"

When there still wasn't a reaction, Elphaba turned to Glinda and shrugged, "we tried."

"Not hard enough." Glinda said smiling, and she leaned up and captured Elphaba's lips with her own.

After a moment they broke apart and looked at their friends.

The only thing Boq could say now pretty much summed the feeling of the group:

"Oh."

---------

3/19/2006 8:17 PM


	13. 13

13. Examination

----------

Duko sighed as he put the stethoscope to the Wizard's chest. "Breathe in for me, your grace?"

He did so, and Duko winced as he heard the rattle in the old chest. Yes, he indeed was coming down with a cold.

"Well sir," he said later as the Wizard dressed, scribbling down a prescription, "I'm giving you an antibiotic to take twice a day until it runs out. That, with plenty of rest, and you should be back to yourself."

There was a dry chuckle. Duko turned to see the Wizard looking at him, and Duko realized in that instant the Wizard was indeed a very old man as tired eyes looked at him over a pair of spectacles.

"My boy," he murmured, "when you are in my line of work, there is no such thing as rest."

The young man watched as the Wizard strode toward the door, and he remembered what Glinda had said the Wizard appeared to her and Elphaba had. It hadn't been him; that was for sure.

So before the Wizard had gone out the door, he said something rather daring, and he imagined later if the Wizard had been with his guards, he would have been arrested. "Illusion is hard work, sir?"

And the Wizard turned and looked at him…

And he nodded.

------------

3/20/2006 10:06 AM


	14. 14

14. "It's not you, it's me."

-------

"Nessa, try to understand… I do love you… just not the way you want me to."

"But I thought… I thought…"

"Nessarose, that night… it wasn't meant to be more."

"I… oh Crope, why can't it be?"

"Nessa… you deserve someone who loves you back or least someone who loves you as a lover."

"But Crope, I do love you!"

"Nessarose… we can't be together. I'd rather just be your friend. I'm sorry Nessa."

_It's not you, it's me_

_Try to understand_

_I do love you_

_Just not like that._

------

3/20/2006 12:06 PM


	15. 15

15. Short

-----

"Come on munchkin boy, try and get it!"

His shin is just in the right place that I could kick it, really hard, but I don't. Instead, I try to reach up and grab it, only to fall onto the ground. Damn it, I hate being short!

"Hey, munchkin boy, what's the matter?"

"Too short?"

Their laughter echoes even now in my hollow tin head, and I grit my teeth and stroke the handle of my ax.

After I kill Elpha—The Witch, I'm going after those boys before I get my heart…

Then I'll show them who's short when I hack off their legs and leave them there to suffer.

----------

3/20/2006 1:39 PM


	16. 16

16. "I've never been the religious type (funny considering my father is a minister)."

---------

When she says my name, it's funny only because she says it with some kind of reverence that I don't understand.

Maybe to her I'm like some deity, something that she worships with every breath.

When we make love she whispers my name like some kind of prayer, and I realize I get high off of it.

To Glinda, I am her god. I am the thing that she adores, reveres, that she needs.

I only hope she knows I feel the same way.

She is my goddess.

And I've never been the religious type.

---------------

3/20/2006 2:04 PM


	17. 17

_Italics in this one mean thoughs_

17. As Long As You're Mine… Gelphie style

------

"Glinda… you're leaving everything behind… for me?" _I love you_

"Elphie… I'd leave everything for you. I love you." _I want you too_

"I just… I can't believe you're here… _don't ever leave me_

"Kiss me too fiercely _touch me_

Hold me too tight _wrap your arms around me_

I need help believing

You're with me tonight

My wildest dreaming-s could not foresee

Lying beside you with you wanting me _I always wanted you_

Just for this moment

As long as you're mine _you are mine and I'm yours_

I've lost all resistance

And crossed some borderline _I love you so much_

And if it turns out it's over too fast

I'll make every last moment last

As long as you're mine _I'll take what I can because in the future we may not be together_…"

"Maybe I'm brainless

Maybe I'm wise

But you've got me seeing through different eyes _you always did_

Somehow I've fallen under your spell

And some how I'm feeling it's up that I fell _I fell in love with you long ago though_…"

And in the forest outside the Emerald City, two lovers are reunited.

--------------

3/20/2006 2:44 PM


	18. 18

18. "I'm not so good at this love letter shit."

-------

Glinda was surprised when she opened her textbook and out fell a note. On it was her name in loopy and scribbled cursive.

She recognized the handwriting. Looking over to make sure her teacher couldn't see her, she slowly opened it.

"_Dearest Glinda,_

_I wanted to just write to tell you how much I love you. I'm not so good at this love letter shit, but I thought I'd try anyways._

_Have ever told you that I love your eyes? I love the way that they sparkle. They seem to hold the light of the stars every time I look into them. They're the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen._

_I love the way you smile. Not the way you do for everyone (though it is a gorgeous smile) but the way you do for me in that little-half smile. I love the way it makes me feel, shivering right down to my toes._

_I love the way you laugh when it's something really funny (like Duko tripping over himself). You laugh so hard that all you can do is make a sound that doesn't even sound like laughing. That twittering you attempt when we're not around our friends isn't half as amusing._

_I love the way you hold me when we make love, Glinda. In your arms I feel safe and wanted… that's a feeling that I can't say I've always felt. I feel so unworthy to be with you like that, but then you look at me and say my name, and I'm hell-bent on loving you. I love the way you call out my name, or murmur it, or whisper it. I love it when you speak my name period._

_Now I've gone and babbled on like an idiot, so I'd better stop the mindless drivel. To sum it all up, darling:_

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Elphaba"_

------------

3/22/2006 11:09 AM


	19. 19

19. Running blind

----------

I don't know where I'm running anymore. I don't know why I am even, all I know is I have to get away from that, from all this.

The rain is falling in sheets now, and it soaks me through to the skin. I can't see anymore, and I really don't care to be honest. I have to get away, get away from all of it: the lies, the truth, the anger…

I want to die.

So when I find myself at the bridge, staring down at the running water, I realize that I can finally get away from that night at the Philosophy Club. I can finally be free…

And just before I jump, I see Crope, Avaric, Boq, Nessarose and Glinda, yelling at me to stop…

…but I don't.

**Shiz Student's Body Found in River**

…**student was identified as Tibbet Garvling…**

----------

3/22/2006 11:29 AM


	20. 20

20. Bloodlines

-------

I stand there and watch as they place Nessarose's coffin into the ground. I look over at my father and my oldest sister watching too.

I've always felt so odd. I was the only child who was born normal… and yet I wasn't anyone's favorite. Papa and Mama had always wanted a perfect child, and when I was born, Mama lived long enough to name me: Shell.

Nessarose was always Papa's favorite. She was the perfect one, even without any arms, unable to walk. She was the holy one, the one who got the praise…

And Elphaba and I were nothing. Well, at least Papa talked to me… most of the time.

I was always afraid of my sisters. To this day I'll never know why, but something about them scared me… and yet, when I had a nightmare I knew I could crawl into the bed that they shared (they did that when we moved around a lot with Papa's missions), and they would comfort me. I know that they loved me, in their own odd ways. Elphaba with the presence however strange, and Nessarose with her smiling eyes…

So why don't I feel any grief, even when I find out that Elphaba is dead?

-------

3/22/2006 11:46 AM


	21. 21

21. Diamonds

-------

No one could ever count how many diamonds Fiyero had tattooed.

Once, Glinda couldn't stand it anymore, so she demanded he take off his shirt so she could count them (or at least the ones on his chest). To Duko and Elphaba's chagrin, he did so.

"All right," she said, placing her finger on one of them, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" as she counted each one she would place her finger on them.

After a few minutes, she was finished. "You have 24 diamonds on your chest."

Fiyero smiled, "yes."

Duko huffed, "Well, you didn't have to count them."

"Are you jealous, Duko?" Glinda asked, and Duko blushed behind his purple spirals.

"Well I am." Elphaba said, and promptly pulled Glinda into her lap for a kiss.

Duko finally muttered, "One of these days I'll count them."

--------

3/22/2006 12:02 PM


	22. 22

22. Duko's Poetry (is better than Elphaba's love letter in her opinion)

--------

_Elphaba,_

_Here's a copy of that poem you liked, and don't ask who it's about because you damn well know who._

_Duko_

In the light

You shine and shimmer

Like the stars in your eyes

That sparkles

For me.

Love

When you were born

The world learned perfection

----------

3/24/2006 10:16 PM


	23. 23

23. "No, Nessa."

--------

"No Nessa."

"But Papa…"

"Nessarose darling, we can just tutor you at home."

"But Papa, you let Elphaba go!"

"Because Elphaba can…"

"Can what Papa? Can walk?"

"Nessa—"

"No Papa. I want to go to school! I want to study theology! It's my only chance to be normal!"

"Nessarose…"

"Papa, please understand… I need this."

……….

"All right. I'll send a letter to your sister and the headmistress. You can start next semester."

"Oh thank you Papa!"

-----------

3/24/2006 10:22 PM


	24. 24

24. Fiyero's Birthday

----------

"Fiyero?"

The Vinkus prince looked up from his book, "Yes Nessarose?"

"When is your birthday?" the girl in the wheelchair asked him.

The others looked up as Fiyero closed his book and sighed. He smiled ruefully and said, "In my culture we don't have birthdays."

Glinda looked at him increduously, "You don't?"

"No. We don't celebrate the day of your birth." He replied.

…

The next day Fiyero opened his book satchel, and out fell an envelope with his name on it. When he opened it, he almost cried.

"_To our friend Fiyero, for all the birthdays we've missed. Your friends, Glinda, Elphaba, Nessarose, Boq and Duko."_

---------

3/24/2006 10:30 PM


	25. 25

25. Its not easy being green ("The Wizard and I")

-----------

Elphaba sighed angrily as she stormed into her and Glinda's dorm room. She flung her bag down onto the floor, then flopped onto the bed and buried her head in her arms.

_One day, I'll show those idiots. I'll show them it doesn't matter what you look like. Wait until I become the Wizard's grand vizier; then they won't laugh at me._

_No one will._

"And I'll stand there with the Wizard

Feeling things I've never felt

And though I'd never show it

I'd be so happy I could melt

And so it will be for the rest of my life

And I'll want nothing else till I die

Held in such high esteem

When people see me they will scream

For half of Oz's favorite team

The Wizard and I!"

-------------

3/24/2006 10:37 PM


	26. 26

26. in Those Last Moments

----------

As Fiyero saw the axe slowly swing towards his head, his life flashed in front of his eyes:

His childhood, lonely and abandoned out on the Vinkus…

His marriage to Sarima…

The last time he and Elphaba made love…

And to his surprise, a kind and smiling face with purple spirals tattooed on it, the soft grey eyes behind glasses gazing at him, smirking in that little smile…

…and as the blade began to sink into his neck, he began to cry out a name that haunted his very memory…

"Du—"

With a "thunk" the head rolled onto the floor, the blue diamonds twinkling in the moonlight from the window.

---------

6/1/2006 10:02 PM


	27. 27

27. "I Wish You Were Mine" a.k.a. Duko's song in the show

----------

It was hard for Duko to think of Glinda and Fiyero together. They were always together and it made it hard for the purple-tattooed boy to see them, because he loved Fiyero so fiercely…

So one day, as he was sitting by the river, he began to think…

"_So you're with her_

_And not with me_

_Well I guess I can get used to that_

_But they are times_

_So many times_

_That maybe it could have been me_

_I wish you were mine_

_I wish you were the one I held_

_I wish that it was me who'd kiss you_

_I wish it was me_

_You're always holding hands_

_And making faces at each other _

_To be honest it makes me sick_

_But hey what else can I do?_

_I wish you were mine_

_I wish you were the one I held_

_I wish that it was me who'd kiss you_

_I wish it was me…"_

"Hey Duko!"

The boy looked up to see Fiyero and Glinda walking towards him, hand in hand. He sighed. _Well, best face for the people._ "Hello."

----------

6/1/2006 10:10 PM


	28. 28

28. "Think of me/think of me waking/silent and resigned…"

----------

I tried so hard to forget you, Elphie.

All these years have passed and yet when I close my eyes I see your proud and striking face, your kind honey-brown eyes so tragically beautiful.

I'm an old woman now, and it's been so long since you died. So many things remind me of you that I can no longer go out among people; I rarely leave the house.

Elphaba, was these feelings what it was like for you at the end? Were you always alone with your thoughts? What did you think about?

No matter.

It's funny. When I die many will mourn my death (while they celebrated yours). Many will wear black… your favorite color.

Ironic, isn't it?  
--------------------

9/19/06 1:15 PM


	29. 29

_Anyone who can guess where I got the titles for drabbles 29-32 will get a free Gelphie fic. Note that the titles have nothing to do with the drabbles like a certain music album (hint, hint)_

29. "Please put the doctor on the phone/cause I'm not making any sense…"

Duko reeled backward as the Gale Enforcer punched him. He crashed to the wooden floor of his apartment, glasses flying off.

"Talk you bastard! What do you know about the Witch?"

He looked up, blood leaking down his face from his broken nose. "I don't know anything."

A black boot kicked him hard in the ribs cracking two or three of them. "Answer me you punk!" He lay there, trying to breathe.

After a few moments more they left and Duko managed to crawl towards his bed. He heaved himself up onto it, coughing violently. His black cat jumped on the bed and rubbed against his cheek.

"I've got to get out of the Emerald City Blacky. They'll find Elphie if I don't."

-------------------

9/91/06 2:18 PM


	30. 30

30. "Sitting out dances on the wall/trying to forget everything that isn't you…"

----------

Prince Fiyero.

That was all he ever heard growing up. "Prince Fiyero" this and "Prince Fiyero" that. When he was older, Sarima called him "Fi" when they first met. Her pet name for him, it drove him mad when she said it. At Shiz it was just "Fiyero". He rather liked that. It was simple and it didn't make him sound like a dog.

However there were only two people who could call him by his favorite nickname, "Yero".

The first one wrote it all over his notebook when he thought Fiyero wasn't looking. The other was a green-skinned girl who called it out in passion when Fiyero was thinking of someone else.

But what did they put on his tombstone?

"Here lies Prince Fiyero."

He hated being called "prince".

-------------------

9/19/06 2:30 pm


End file.
